vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silvia
Summary Silvia is one of the less than 20 Saints in the world and also one of the Queens of Honor (Royal Maids in the fan translation), special maids that serve and protect the British Royal Family. Her duty as a Royal Maid was the interception of assassins, but she repeatedly destroyed the Buckingham Palace's equipment while doing so because of her overwhelming strength. This made Silvia change her usual fighting style to suppress her own power. For unknown reasons she left the UK and became the companion of Ollerus, the man who almost became a Magic God. Due to this, she was one of the people involved in the fight against the terrorist group known as Gremlin. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-C Name: Silvia Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Saint, Royal Maid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Telesma barriers, Royal Maid status, skilled brawler, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Likely Large Island level (Her barriers casually stopped an attack from Hel, Thor thought that his arm would explode if he tried to block one of her punches, Carissa admits she and Knight Leader might had some trouble if Silvia was in England, which would put Silvia significanlty above Kanzaki Kaori) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (She's a Saint) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Likely Large Island level (Casually stopped an attack from Hel, should be somewhat comparable to Knight Leader and CArissa) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Several meters with barrier magic and ropes Standard Equipment: Several meters of rope Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in Magic Weaknesses: As a Saint, she's weak to attacks and magic that resemble how the Son of God was killed (being stabbed, a crown of Thorns and the crucifix). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telesma Barriers:' Silvia created a fighting style using barriers in order to suppress her own power and cause less collateral damage. She rapidly spins and twirls the ropes she carries, forming the sigils of any angel she wishes to use and creating a Telesma barrier for a summoning ceremony. Each consecutive sigil she 'writes' builds up power for the barrier. She can use the Telesma barriers to block attacks, but she can also use them offensively. She was capable of using her barriers to grab air, spin it with tremendous power to turn it into a swirl of shockwaves, and send it after the target from multiple directions, each shockwave was larger than a crane’s wrecking ball that could destroy a building and likely enough to bury even an underground shelter. She can also use her 'Telesma hands' to manipulate large objects like a section of an overpass. *'Royal Maid:' Unlike other Saints, Silvia also holds the position of a Royal Maid tasked with serving and protecting royalty. Royal Maids can be considered a type of shrine maiden because they look after the royalty, who were traditionally said to gain their authority by having a piece of divine power. This position gives her a second source of power besides her Saint status. It's unknown how much stronger this makes her compared to a normal Saint, but Carissa and the Knight Leader admitted they would have had some trouble during their coup d'etat if Silvia had been there while also putting Royal Maids above the other servants of the Royal Family. The Royal Maids are also considered capable of physically holding back Queen Elizard, one of the strongest magicians in the United Kingdom and Europe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Brawlers Category:Maids Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 6